


Rung of Lost Light

by Halidom



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Royalty AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, beauty and the beast esc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidom/pseuds/Halidom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries Rung's kingdom had been torn to shreds causing mayhem throughout it, until the day he is given to the kingdom of Garrus 9, as a bride for the king himself Fortress Maximus. Not quite sure how he feels about this he excepts his fate and goes on to marry the other male despite knowing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize before hand, this is my first time ever starting a story on this website please forgive this horrid story that I am beginning.

It was millions of years into the war between the kingdoms that had risen at the time, the kingdom of the lost light was at war with the kingdom Garrus 9. The only way to settle this was to trade off their beloved royal Rung to the enemy for Spark Bonding.

He sighs looking at the other members of the court his eyes scanning over everyone from Rodimus, to the smallest bot Tailgate. Rung was unsure of the fate that he was about to face as soon as he left the kingdom, but he was ready conflicted but ready to take his place on to the side of the prince of Garrus 9 Fortress Maximus. He had heard the other mech was handsome, yet tall brooding, and had some violent tendencies.

"good luck dear Rung, we hope your journey is safe and sound. Cyclonus and Tailgate will be the one's taking you to the other castle."  
Rodimus' voice broke Rung's thoughts, his attention turning to the taller mech  
''Ah, yes thank you sir Rodimus. I will do my best to be a good Conjux Endora to Fort Maximus." the royal bows his head to the king, following the guards that would accompany him on his trip to the other kingdom. Placing himself in the carriage wasn't a challenge for him, he was calm and relaxed yet the fear that the war would not end was crawling around his processors; how could he not be afraid? He was going to a foreign area that he had never been in before there could disease he had never encountered crawling around the city, hell even the castle, what if they were savage people that only wanted to interface with him? The thoughts in Rungs processors were soaring around causing him to be disoriented when the small minibot beside him tapped his shoulder.  
"Lord Rung! Lord Rung! Look! It's the kingdom of Garrus 9, it looks so whimsical from here!." The Tailgate was bouncing up and down with excitement before Cyclonus had given him a look to calm himself down or he would do it himself. Rung's servo's drifted to the kingdom, it looked beautiful from where they were it wasn't very large but it was flourishing with every flower you could imagine, it made the thin bot smile with curiosity.If this is what the outside of the kingdom had looked like imagine what the inside would be like. Rung made a sigh to himself, making a note to compliment the beauty of the flowers that sprung everywhere. The gates that adorned the kingdom were just as beautiful as the flowers that grew around it, the stained glass art on them was a good touch too the kingdom itself. The carriage itself came to a slow stop he took a deep breath slowly stepping out with the two guards, and there he was Fortress Maximus. Rung's servo's took in the site of the other male, it made his spark warm up it was obvious the circle in his chest began to light up brighter.

"Hello lord Rung, it is a pleasure to meet you.." Fortress Maximus' larger servo gently taking his and gently placing a kiss on the back of the smaller males hand. Rung could feel the heat building up within himself, a bubbling sensation growing more.  
"ah, uh pleasure to meet you as well Fortress Maximus." Rung gave a quiet courtesy to the other, he heard a quiet chuckle his servo's shot up to look at the bigger bot laughing in front of him. "huh..?" Rung made a confused look at the other looking slightly uncomfortable at the other male. "Rung we are going to be Condux Endora's, there is no need to bow to me." He flashed him a quiet smile shifting a little bit, taking Rung's servo into his he began to lead him into the luxurious castle. He wanted to give him a tour of the place, he would be living there for the rest of his life. First he took him to the library and let him explore the books to his hearts content. A smile tugged onto Max's face watching the other mech fon over all the different books that were arranged on each shelf. "Rung, my beloved...so you know, you may read any book you'd like, and you are frew to explore the castle on your own when I have buiness to attend to." Rung looked at him quietly with a small hum and a nod, and they head to the main dining room to have their energon for the night. The meal was quiet, they were quiet. The two new found Condux endoras were still quiet shy with one another and it seemed to amuse the gaurds that hung around everywhere, it even seemed to amuse Max at how awkward they were. Nonetheless after the meal Rung was shown his room, it was decorated with models of ships that Rung so dearly adored. The small details into the room brought a warmth to his spark again, Max cared enough to do that for me and that made him more than overjoyed. Laying down on his recharging slab he thought of what happened during the day, with an exhausted sigh he let his servos shut off and let himself begin his rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who actually took the time to Kudos this, and read it. Thank you very much!

The moment Rung opened his optics he felt a surge of excitement go through his entire body, he jumped up putting his spectacles on and walking out of his room. He looked around no one seemed to be awake, not even the gaurds that had accompanied him on his journey to the castle. Making his was carefully through the corridor that was filled of portraits of past kings, and there loves. It seemed Max's family had a desire for nothing but bots that were smaller than them, it intrigued Rung gave him a sense of curiosity about the family. Althkugh the portraits hung, there was one that seemed to be off, he frowned soaking it in with his optics; it was Fort Max except he had no one with him, this made Rung frown at the dimly lighted painting a slight pang of sadness shooting through him. Continuing down the corridor there were lanterns that lit the dark hall ways that were illuminated by only the moonlight from windows and the slow burn of oil in said lanterns. They were shaped like flowers, one different from the other it amazed Rung about how much detail could go into one small thing in the castle; he was taking his time to soak things in due to the lack of time that he had spent with Fort Max. Walking further he could hear a quiet rumble of an engine that startled him slightly, he turns to the nearest door believing this is Max's room he carefully opens the door seeing the bigger bot asleep was a precious site for him to lay his eyes on, Maximus looked so at peace, and so calm it was something Rung could enjoy seeing everyday of his life if he had the chance to, and that was okay. Closing the door behind him he kept himself out of the temptations that his processor was beginning to conjure up. He..He could lay with Maximus if he wanted to, there was enough room for the two of them after all. Rung took in a deep breath lying himself next to the other mech letting himself fall back to sleep for the rest of the night.

A gentle groan could be heard from Maximus as he sat up and stretched out his Servo's into the air. He looked down at the berth, seeing the small bot next to him did two things. One, confuse him; and two make his spark feel like it was going to explode. He assumed the smalle bot had wondered in, and just simply laid down with him to sleep again, maybe he had a nightmare, either way he didn't mind the company of his soon to be Conjux Endora, he gently taps the other watching him stir awake slowly with a small huff, and a scretch accompanied by a quiet groan.  
"Good morning Rung.." His voice was gentle and quiet while he rang his servo over the other's head gently, Rung merely responded with a quiet grumble of incoherent words that Max swore were foul languaged if you asked him. Watching the small bot quietly get up and move around brought a gentle grin to his face while he stood aswell. "Come my dear, let us get breakfast for the day." He gently took Rung's servo leading him back to the dining area helping him sit, and relax in the seat. Rung was quiet during breakfast despite the happiness he was feeling from just being around Maximus, the feeling was meutral though Maximus enjoyed being around Rung aswell.  
"So, Rung why were you in my berth with me..?" Maximuse was still quiet when he had asked the other.  
"Oh, I heard the gentle sounds...of you snoring and I felt an erge to just lay with you and sleep, I apogize if that type of behavior is not acceptable Maximus." Rung looked at the other full of concern that he may have offended his Endora.   
Maximus shook his head. "Do not apologize. It was cute.." thise words made Rung's faceplate heat with embaressment, a compliment to someone as plain as him from someone as handsome as Maximus, it was unheard of to him but he gradually accepted it nodding to the other male. "I have plans for you and I to head to the city in the kingdom, I want to show you the stores and sites nearby that I think may spark an interest for you." Rung nodded to reply he was finishing up his meal, but had become excited for the upcoming events that woukd occur later that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will have smut with some fluff I promise

The journey to the city was not long, nor strenuous for either mech. They had a long conversation of the history and beauty that spread through the kingdom itself, it brought wonder to Rungs Servo's and he was okay with that. Now the city itself was grand, and it seemed as if no one was without food or money despite the war that had been going on for such a long time. There were bread makers, doctors, instrument makers, amungst more shops that even Rung didn't know what they were; but what interested him the most was the spectacule maker, and the book shop. The kingdom of Lost Light never had a book shop quite like this, they were everywhere as far as the eye could see, at his past home the shop was small and the owner was not as friendly as the other infront of him now. Noticing how delightfully curious Rung was made Fort Max speak up quietly.  
"Rung, you make book any book you like and I shall buy it for you my dear."  
Rung's optics shift to the other full of unsure looks. "Are...you sure my- I mean Maximus..? I wouldn't want you to waste your money on trivial things for me of all mechs.."   
"Rung, if I didn't want to I wouldn't offer I promise." He pats the other mechs back quietly with a gentle gaze of concern, he didn't want Rung to feel as if he was a bother of any kind he wanted him to feel like he belonged in this kingdom, he would have to prove it to him that he was of course meant to be here. Rung at first rejected the idea of Maximus buying him anything it made him feel bad, but he cautiously ended up picking a story book that was for mother's to read to their children. Fantasy stories had always been more drawn to him then the regular books that had been more serious, Rung couldn't put his finger on it but they obviously did sonething to make him feel good and warm, like when he was a sparkling.

Maximus loved the wonder that grew onto Rung's face as he paged through the book, watching the expressions change on the other bots face; It amazed him how much a mech's face could change from page to page. Giving a light sigh he watched the other bot quietly while he read, all the while listening to him read aloud for all to hear; he would be a great queen for the kingdom and he knew it, Rung may not but that was okay he would realize it soon enough as timed passed. Rung noticed the staring mech, and smiled to him a light red tint flourishing onto his face quietly, he would soon be spark bonding to Maximus it brought slight twinges to his spark just thinking about what they would do to consummate what they would do. The pure thought of interfacing with someone as big as Maximus made Rung's legs tremble beneath him, imagining the spike on the larger mech made his face plates heat up and goodness he was starting to love the idea of interfacing. Max did notice the change in Rung's posture, almost with a smirk he felt he knew what the other was thinking of and he loved the sight of Rung like this. The things he'd do to the small mech was a long list, of course he'd wait til Rung was ready foe such things such as that, he was a prince after all and Rung a fair lord to the opposing kingdom; he must show respect but if he was being honest with himelf he was moving Rung's interface plating with his eyes, feeling his own plating twitching at the thoughts he was having about the other mech he slowly grabbed the other mech's servo beginning to walk back to the castle to he could share the private thoughts with Rung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut my writing style has changed I apologize if this bothers many. I have not touched this story in a very long due to school and health issues thank you.
> 
> -Halidom
> 
> I listened to the Hamilton soundtrack while I wrote this, why am I like this.

Returning to the castle was easy calm relaxing, walking to Maximus's room was a whole other ball game you could feel the tension between the two bots one small meek quiet craving touch; the other a big bot intimidating dripping with a bit of anger. They began on a soft nod, Maximus leading Rung to the best of his ability showing the smaller mech he had nothing to worry about Maximus would show him what interfacing was like not rough gentle. Pulling Rung onto his lap, his spike out Rung's nervous breathing as his eyes looked up to the bigger mech.

"Are you sure...that I..will be okay?" A whisper. no below a whisper a quiet reply from Maximus came.  
"Of course my love, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." with that his spike had slowly slid into Rung a satisfying noise bellowing from the bigger bot, the sound that came from Rung was one of pleasure yet a twinge of pain was right behind it. They waited a few minutes, seconds who could know at the time everything had became passionate a mix between the two of noises moans one could say, this session of interfacing was not meaningless there was love behind it anyone would know that the two were ready for what Rung was here to be the queen of the kingdom. A night of passion, not many gaurds spoke of what they heard some may have seen but that wasn't of importance.

To describe what had happened....they continued for many hours, though simply laying there afterwards was the best part for them both Maximus cleaning him up slowly, placing kisses all over his lower half thanking him for what they did. Rung thanking him back, his legs may be numb but that had been okay with him he felt good his spark burning with the emotions flowing through mind a soft happy noise blairing from him Maximus looked surprised to hear such a sound. Though he enjoyed it Rung being happy was all he really wished for, he could live life without interfacing just as long as he could be around Rung and make the small mech happy.


End file.
